


At least one good deed

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: High Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel takes Corvo To Kingsparrow Island, noticing the incoming storm he tries to take shelter on the opposite side of the island. We see Emily fall and her argument with Havelock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least one good deed

“Out, Corvo.” His tone is final, “I’ll let you go this once.” Samuel has had enough of dealing with the masked man. Corvo grabs his pistol and sword from his belt, he no longer hides his mark, it is a part of who he is now. He stands and takes a step off the boat.

“I don’t like what you’ve become. No better than these traitors.” Samuel wishes he didn’t utter the words aloud, Corvo turns around to hear the man continue “That’s why I’m gonna tell them you’re coming.” Samuel knows that Corvo is showing a small act of mercy, as Corvo walks away as Samuel raises the pistol.

Samuel points his pistol at the man, knowing that he has carried death with him one last time, he shakes his head not wanting any blood on his hands he raises the pistol above his head and fires off the single round. 

He pilots the boat away from the dock and shakes his head, knowing what is to come. He heads between the giant rock outcroppings the weather is fierce as if it is trying to wash away the bloodshed. Samuel is not even two minutes out and he hears the screams, men trying to stand their ground only following their orders. Men with families also, but their families will receive a casket and a few words of apology from men who don't mean it. 

She was being torn from her room again by this man, admiral Havelock traitor to the crown. Havelock grabs her around the waist and with the other arm tugs at the back of her hair, Emily tries to resist the hands but he picks her up. 

“No! Let me go!” Emily shouts as Havelock starts to pull the up the stairs leading to the outside storm. She kicks and struggles to no avail she is trapped but she will not be afraid of this man when Corvo is still out there to cut off his head.

“Quiet now, and move already, child!” Havelock has had enough. 

His whole plan had come to disarray, this child was his only insurance from the mad thing they let out of Coldridge. Corvo could no longer be called a man. Emily moves around still holding onto her hair he points her face into his so she can understand the command. “Hold still, you stupid girl.” she stops for a second grabbing at the base of her hair with both hands clenching her teeth.

She opens her mouth again and shouts after a fistful of her hair is pulled out and left in Havelocks hand.

“Let me go! I’m the Empress!” She puts her foot down and tries to kick Havelock in the groin he moves his knee to block it in time and grabs hold of her, keeping her at a safe distance. 

“Didn't you learn anything in your short life? Empresses are pieces on the board, and empresses can sometimes die.” Havelock has dragged her to the edge of the boardwalk and has them both on the edge. He continues looking between Emily and the boardwalk, “Everything has come to nothing. The plague will take us all. You could have sat on the throne, with me behind it, but now Corvo is racing towards us, ready to dash it all to bits.” 

Havelock said it. All of his planning had come to nothing, he hears Samuels shot sound the beginning of his downfall. Then he could only assume that Martin and Treavor had continued their feud to new heights. It didn't matter Corvo was crossing the island like the shadow of death waiting for them all with one goal in mind. Save Emily.

 

Samuel hears the gunshots from the near the shore of island. He goes near the fortress From the rock outcropping and hears the yelling match between Martin and Treavor. He hears the shots fire off again and pandemonium inside the fortress, he does not know if it is the fact that he moves away ro Corvo crossing but he goes to the other side of the island.

Moving to the other side of the island looking up to the clouds he sees two figures on the boardwalk, he can only guess that it is Emily and Havelock. He sees the struggle as Havelock is taking her closer to the ledge. 

He knows that Corvo is coming for Emily but he does not know if Corvo can reach them in time.

 

“Corvos going to kill you.” Emily is outraged to hear that she is only a single piece. She is the empress and Corvo will teach her not to be afraid, and Corvo will make sure no one will try to hurt her again. 

Beyond the point of caring he grabs both of her wrists, and holds her at the end of the boardwalk, he loses his temper at he and laugh in her face.

“Possibly. Corvo’s killed a lot of people, but he’s terrible at saving Empresses. He’s the worst of us all, you know.” It’s all he can say in a retort to the girl. He looks to the room and sees a shadow approaching climbing up the stairs. He sees the mask that has spelt the doom of so many stare at him. The figure breaks into a run. 

“No! He loves me. He’s my friend! And I’m the Empress!” Emily screams as Havelock tries to bring her closer he grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her off the ground. She instinctively bites havelock in the forearm and kicks out. He retracts his arm and Emily tries to run but he grabs a hold of her wrist. He pulls her back on the slickened metal she loses her footing and slips over the edge.

“Corvo!” Emily screams he arms windmill backwards, she tries to lean forwards to grasp the edge but it slips from her fingers and she begins her descent. She is in shock.

 

“Lady Emily!” Samuel shouts as he sees the girl fall from the balcony. He brings his boat up to its maximum speed. He sees her fall there is no noise coming from her as she falls there was a scream near the top but there is a small splash as she hits the water. Samuel brings the boat as close as he can seeing no sign of Emily near the surface. 

He takes off his coat and dives into the ocean following the small trail of bubbles from where she fell into the water. It is freezing and his eyes sting from the salt but he spots the light coloured fabric that Emily wears a bit farther down. 

He goes and puts his arm around her waist and drags her up to the surface, she does not respond when her head breaches the water. He pulls her along to the side of the Amaranth and throws her onto the boat he goes on to the boat and tries to resuscitate her.

He does not turn around when he hears a splash in the water behind him.

 

Havelock tried to reach for the girl but she slipped out of his reach. Now he has no bargaining chip with the man approaching, nothing to quell his anger. He tries to form a response but no words form as his mouth moves, he does not have a chance to comment anyways. Corvo grabs him by his collar and hoists him up to his feet, and moves them to the edge.

“Corvo wait.” Havelock finally finds his words as he feet are thrown over the edge. “I can’t bring Emily back but killing me will do nothing. You have-” He is interrupted by corvo now holding him with one hand.

“You think I am going to kill you.” Corvo removes the mask, there is no emotion but a cold smile appears on his face as he says “Quickly? You betrayed me and tried to use Emily.” He winces as he says her name and pauses for a beat, but continues. “She is dead, and I will avenge her. Who will remember a disgraced admiral, justly dismissed from the navy. Owner of a small pub in a plagued city.” 

Corvo brings Havelock back on to the boardwalk and flips him facedown to the grating on the boardwalk. Havelock tries to reach for his pistol, he moves his hand halfway when he feels the bones crack beneath corvos boot. Havelock lets out a noise a mix of pain and terror he knows what he deserves.

“Wanted to end it yourself? Pathetic. I will not grant you that pleasure.” Corvo says leaning down to havelocks ear. He plants his foot on havelocks other hand and listens to the sound of bones crunching under his heel. Corvo goes to work with his sword, months in Coldridge prison asking for a confession from him he learned where pain can come from, without dealing a killing blow. Corvo raises his fist to bend time and starts to slice into multiple tendons and severs his shoulder blades.

Havelock sees blood dripping through the grates, he feels it well in his chest. Outsiders eyes it hurts He knows that he will die by Corvos hand He knows it has been seconds but it has felt so much longer. Corvo stops, standing over Havelock. Havelock tries to move his neck to see what Corvo is planning so he can see his death. 

He turns around to see nothing, Corvo is gone there is no sound he puts his head down and sees a cloak billowing out and that damned mask Piero made staring back at him. He feels 3 pins enter his chest pain overtakes him, he welcomes death everything was gone anyways he failed to every extant. 

 

Corvo would have liked to spend more time with Havelock but he saw something that gave him hope. The Amaranth with two figures inside the boatman and Emily. He jumps over the side and turns mid air pulling out his miniature crossbow, he fires three times in rapid succession hitting the prone man above him. 

He turns and brings his arms in close to his side, and plummets as fast as he can. He dives into the water with a small splash and quickly resurfaces, to a sound that shatters hope.

“Breathe Emily… 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.” Samuel says trying to breathe life back into the girl. 

Samuel has tried this twice before and on the third try Emily coughs and sputters water and bile onto the floor of his boat. 

“Thank the outsider.” Samuel hears himself say as he puts his hand on Emily's back. “Emily cough it all out. You were in the water for a long time.” He steadies the boat and turns around to see Corvo in his mask again drenched but the dip in the ocean had no effect on the bloodstains. 

“Corvo! I knew you would come again.” Emily says ignoring that her outfits is turning pink, blood dripping onto her shoes. She is picked up and she feels safe in his arms, she hears a soft sob and barely discernible words. 

“Emily, I will never lose you. I will keep you safe all others be damned if they try to hurt you.” He whispers it through his mask, he puts her down to see Samuel staring at him.

“Corvo I told you to get out I will not bring you to the shore I am tired of carrying death wherever I go. Get out of my boat.” Samuel growls it through his teeth. He raises his hand and notices the stare from Emily, she whispers something into Corvos ear and he shakes his head from side to side.

“As you wish. We will leave you to your boat.” Corvo raises his hand and looks to the shore. He disappears before Samuel's eyes, and appears on the beach. Samuel shakes his head at the two figures before they fade into shadow.

“At least Emily is safe.” Samuel muses to himself. He looks out to the ocean and just wants to put all of this behind him. He looks up to the dark clouds hanging in the sky and starts up the boat engine and starts to head out to sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was bad grammar had to really self edit, my editorial friend was busy.  
> Hope you liked it, if you got any suggestions please comment.


End file.
